When viewing a 3D model of a room that was generated based on images of the room taken at a previous time, some objects that are shown in the 3D model may be recognized by the viewer as being transient, which makes the 3D model of the room potentially inaccurate at the time of viewing the 3D model. The present application recognizes that the foregoing is undesirable in at least some circumstances.